


Might As Well Have

by PopsAfterDark (knittersrevolt)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is Everything, F/M, Jughead Has No Willpower, Pre-Bughead, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittersrevolt/pseuds/PopsAfterDark
Summary: Based on this Tumblr Prompt from Betty-and-Jughead, Beta'd by CooperBettyCooperBughead AU:: Jughead Jones had just transferred to Riverdale High and it was his first day at school when a gorgeous blonde-ponytail-haired blue-eyed beauty walking down the hallways caught his eye. Turns out, she’s in most of his classes and that in addition to being one of the brightest students in school, she’s also a cheerleader, chief editor of the school newspaper, President of the Student Council and the girlfriend of his newfound friend, Archie Andrews. Knowing that she’s off-limits and way out of his league, Jughead decides to lay off his advances though he couldn’t help glancing over at her in class. Archie invited him over to Pop’s Diner for some post-game celebratory burger and fries and to welcome him to Riverdale. Reluctantly, Jughead accepted his offer although he knew it was a mistake because that is when everything changed. The moment she turned around and met his eyes from across the diner.





	Might As Well Have

He hadn’t meant to fall for her, or even notice her. Jughead wasn’t the type to crush on anyone, and if he did he wouldn’t go after taken women. It made him feel cheap, or even as if he’d cheapened them. A man walking through a market bidding less than a prized item was worth because it was used. It was a terrible thing to do.

He never would have said anything at all if he’d known the gorgeous blonde was going to be caressing the cheek of the star quarterback mere hours later. But he hadn’t known then. When he’d seen that blonde ponytail rising high above those exquisite eyes he became determined to fulfill the promise he’d made to himself to go after what he wanted at this new school, to take more chances that could lead to positive outcomes. He’d sat through three classes enduring that bright smile without so much as a whisper in her direction. 

Then there she was appearing out of the masses in the hallway. He called out to her.

“I don’t suppose a lady like yourself might be able to help a poor lost soul find his next class?” He’d tried on a smirk for size. It didn’t feel like it fit the way he wanted it to so he dropped it quickly. The tall brunette boy next to her giggled, probably at his expense, but not her. She’d flushed beautifully and asked if he’d been assigned a student guide. He admitted that some jerk-jock named Reggie was supposed to be showing him around, but was being pretty derelict in his duties.

“Oh, no. They paired you with Reggie? They think that because he’s co-captain of the football team he’s a school leader.” She frames the words school leader around air quotes and laughs to herself, and he can’t help but smile too. 

“Normally you would have been paired with me anyway, so of course I can help you. Kev, I’ll talk to you later okay?”

Jughead didn’t need the help. The classrooms were numbered and it was a small school, what kind of an idiot couldn’t find their way around? Internally, Jughead worried he might have just made himself look rather stupid, but she didn’t seem to notice. He kept stride with her, not hesitating as she made turns. No, she was wrapped up in retelling the history of the school. In smooth tones she related the tales of how the institution came to be. Apparently, she began every tour this way. It was oddly intoxicating.

“And here are the offices of the Blue and Gold. That’s the school newspaper.”

“Awesome. I was hoping to get a chance to write some articles.” His hands itched to follow some non-fiction leads through to their inevitable ends, 

“You write?” Her eyebrows quirked up with a smile framing her face. 

He nodded. “Do you know who I should talk to about working on it?”

“As a matter of fact.” She proudly placed a hand on her chest, “It’s your lucky day, because you’re looking at the Editor in Chief of the Blue and Gold. Also the Student Council President and Head of the Dance Committee, but this paper is kind of my pride and joy. I don’t let just anyone work on my baby with me. How do I know you have what it takes, Mr. Jughead _won’t-tell-me-his-real-name_ Jones?” She gave him a mischievous little smile that made his heart palpate.

“Hey, that’s Mr. Jughead _won’t-tell-me-his-real-name_ Jones The Third to you, and I will happily write you a sample article of your choosing.”

She ducked her head down as her smile grew wider. She looked up at him through lowered lashes. He was way further gone than he should have been after a mere ten minutes of conversation.

“How about this,” she offered, “you give me your number and next time a juicy story comes my way, I’ll let you have a crack at it?”

There was a whole lot of leaping for joy going on his head as he happily entered his number in her phone, “What you really mean is you’ll write an article about it, then read mine because you won’t trust that it’s good enough and you’re an overachiever.”

She gasped like she was offended then giggled, “Am I that obvious?”

“Hmmm…” He furrowed his brow in mock concentration, “Yeah, kinda. It’s a good look for you though.”

“Well, I’m not sure my boyfriend would agree with you about that. He’s always telling me I should let the little things go.” Her smile faded a fraction, her eyes darted off to the side, looking into the distance for something that wasn’t there.

“No.” He forced his brain to brush past the unforgiving pang of disappointment. “No the little things, the tiny moments, are where the most life happens.” He cleared his throat, “But I’ve kept you long enough. I should get into the classroom before they make me do the weird new kid introduction. Let me know about that article though?”

“I definitely will! See you around Mr. Jones the Third!”

He forced himself not to watch her hips sway as she walked away. Taken girls were off limits, that was just being a decent person. She would have to remain an enigma he watched from afar.

Being as late to class as he was, there was only one open seat left. It was right next to a guy who was clearly a jock. His letterman jacket bulged around the biceps of an athlete. A shock of red hair adorned his face full of chiseled features and a smattering of freckles fell across his cheeks. Jughead did not have a great track record with the chiseled features crowd, but he needed to slide into the seat quickly if he was going to squeak in under the radar.

When he accidentally locked eyes with the redhead he was kind of shocked when they crinkled in a welcoming smile. The jock even lifted his backpack off the seat for Jughead to sit down. Maybe this was going to be one of those small towns where everyone really was friendly. At least Jughead could hope.

“How come you’re so late? Is it because that tiara on your head kept falling in your eyes?” The taunting came from behind him.

“Knock it off, Reggie, or I’ll have you running suicides for an hour today.” His seatmate snapped back.

“Reggie, you’re literally the person who was supposed to show me around. If I’m late it’s your fault.”

The redhead’s eyes grew wide, “Seriously Reg? Man, we’ve talked about this! If you want to keep being co-captain with me you have to be better than that!”

“Archie, his name is Jughead!” Reggie pleaded, “I mean, come on!”

Archie looked to him for confirmation, Jughead nodded. He was used to it.

“Well people don’t choose their names. Shape up or I’ll have you shipped out.”

The teacher finally caught on to the commotion in the room and waited for silence to fall again. When she was back to writing on the board Archie leaned over to him.

“Sorry about that. Reggie used to pick on me when I was little. Some guys just never grow up I guess.”

“No problem. But-uh…”Jughead smiled awkwardly, looking down at the desk with intensity. “thanks.”

The redhead just lit up with pride. He was clearly a do-gooder at heart. Jughead pictured him rescuing kittens from trees and helping old ladies cross streets in his free time. As class wore on Archie leaned over to fill him in on what to expect from life in Riverdale. Apparently it was pretty much nothing exciting save for the exception of a few family feuds as old as time itself.

“And then there’s Pop’s. It has the best burgers and shakes in the world. You probably think I’m just saying that, but then you’re going to taste it and it will blow your mind. There’s a pep rally after school. You should come watch, then after we’ll go grab some!”

Jughead eyed him skeptically, “You know I’m not really a pep rally kind of guy, right? I think I should make that clear if we’re going to be friends.”

Archie laughed, “Yeah, I get it, but there really isn’t anything else to do tonight in town, trust me. It’s not the most exciting place after dark. After we can head to my place and jam out. I’ll buy your burger if you come out.”

“A man is never so rich he can refuse a friend. Or food, and I really like food. You’re on.”

“Awesome!” The bell chimed out cutting off the droning of the teacher. “I’ll take you to your last class. Just let me text Betty. She’s the one who walked you here, right?”

Jughead startled, but quickly reminded himself that in a town like Riverdale everyone knew each other. “Yeah, she took over since Reggie isn’t the most reliable.”

“Yeah, she’s great like that. Heaven forbid you forget something while dating her though, watch out! I forgot it was her friend’s birthday and she flipped and broke up with me for like a week. She’d really the best though. We’ve been best friends forever.”

“That’s nice.” He said weakly. His head hung lower than it should have, but he hid it well behind his usual veneer of sarcasm. An overdressed brunette named Veronica appeared and began talking about the original Bonnie and Clyde movie, so at least there was something to keep his mind away from pressed pink sweater sets.

**************

Jughead found Pep Rallies to be bleak affairs, despite the bright clothing and deafening cheering and overall atmosphere. People blindly shouting at whatever was said to them by a random official with a mic with so much reverb you couldn’t understand them was the height of mob mentality. He couldn’t help but imagine them as a mob ready to lynch one of the unsuspecting. He hung at the edge of the bleachers where he could see everything, but went unseen in his lack of participation. Football players stormed the field to hype the crowd into a frothing frenzy of support. It was easy to spot Archie’s hair as he raised his arms in a bid to increase the already immense volume from the crowd. 

He tried not to look for Betty, but his eyes still scanned the line, scrutinizing every single girl as though he _hadn’t_ noticed which girl was Betty long before. The cheerleaders should have been faceless robots, moving mechanically to the relatively trashy pop song. She just shined so bright, and he was only human. While the other girls moved into and out of the spotlight she was relegated off to one corner, clearly shunned from view by someone in charge. Even there he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The rest of them looked like they were just going through the moves. She looked like she was really trying to lead the cheer. Like waving pom poms actually made her breathlessly happy. 

The cheer ended with leg kicks and twirls. His willed himself not to watch her as she moved across the field, but his eyes had fixed on their target, unwilling to let such a precious thing leave their sight. She ran right up to Archie. He should have known she would. High school sweethearts, the captain quarterback and the golden cheerleader. In what fantasy did he even stand a chance?

They were sideways to him, small from so far away. Even from there he could see the tenderness with which she brushed her thumb delicately across his cheek. Whatever tenuous grasp he had on the fantasy snapped as the image burned into his brain. 

He’d just have to move past it. It had only been one day for Christ’s sake. Did he think they really formed a connection? That she was just going to start caring about him? Plus, she was probably one of those Type A people who couldn’t stand flaws in others. At least he told himself this, knowing it must not be true. He tried to slander Betty in his mind and try to find flaws in her to counteract his newfound infatuation but it wasn’t working.

As he moped with his head leaning against the cold metal rail the crowd dispersed around him, flooding out the doors.

“There you are!” Archie cried out with cheer that wasn’t even fake. “Ready for your ‘Welcome to Riverdale’ dinner at Pop’s? I promise you’re going to love it!”

He wanted to protest, but all of his words were lost to Archie’s overbearing enthusiasm. Plus, he really was hungry.

He had no idea what a Chock’Lit’Shoppe was supposed to be, but damn did the parking lot smell good. Archie wiggled his eyebrows like he already knew what Jughead was thinking. Archie pushed him through the door with a ring. It smelled even better inside. He took a moment to stare at the menu.

“Oh, hey guys!” Archie waved.

In what felt like sticky slow motion Jughead turned to see who he was waving at. His eyes focused on the soft pink of her lips before moving up to her cerulean eyes. They met his dead on. For long moments they looked unwaveringly at each other. Ugly envious hope curled a tendril around his heart. As everyone knows, once hope makes its way into someone’s heart, it becomes nearly impossible to remove.

She blinked. The world sped back up into its normal time signature, fate’s conductor now waving its baton at a speedier rate than he’d prefer, as he and Archie made their way to the booth.

But the damage had already been done. He may have to wait, but Jughead would get his golden goddess. It was fine. He was a very patient man.


End file.
